


Piper's Song

by Artabria



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: There's a path that every Grey Warden must take in the end.





	Piper's Song

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Calling._

It's not like they hadn't been aware of what their relationship existed on borrowed time, that this last ten years of her life shouldn't have even existed at all, that she hadn't suffered Tamlen's fate by pure luck. In this last decade, Lyna had never regreted driking that Blighted blood, not once.

And yet.

And yet she could never forget the horror in Zevran's face when he noticed that the dreams were getting worse.

“You're not going.”

That cursed song was so loud now. Sometimes she was tempted to follow it and leave everything behind.

“What if you don't die?”


End file.
